The Knockout Kid (film series)
'''The Knockout Kid' is a boxing saga of popular films all written by Lukester Farrell and Jerry Weinberger, Lukester Farrell took to plays the character Daniel Magder. The films are, by order of release date: The Knockout Kid, The Knockout Kid II, The Knockout Kid III, The Knockout Kid IV, The Knockout Kid V and Daniel Magder. Production Filming for the franchise began on January 3, 2015. Films ''The Knockout Kid'' (2014) Daniel Magder, a young 17-years-old man working with his mother restaurant. He is infatuated with Boxing but her mother force him to work and school. Mick the janitor step in and help Daniel to train him as boxer to get in to School boy Championship Boxing. Daniel learns that Hans was a former professional boxer who was retired from boxing after a growing weary of his violent existence. In the Ring, Daniel fights Johnny and knock Johnny out in the last round. Daniel wins the fight. Johnny finally show Daniel for respect and Daniel thanking him for a fight. Daniel speaking thank for everyone for the fight and hoping he will return in next session. ''The Knockout Kid, Part II'' (2016) Six Months after winning by a split decision. Daniel decide spend time with his friends and family. Daniel been accept to Boxing Camp to meet the Stallions Team, while Daniel and Mick makes an enemy of his there. Daniel's mother is nearly dying of Child birth, Daniel nearly decided to quit the team, but change his mind of mother told him to win after she's giving a birth baby girl, Sarah. The Night in the match, Daniel fights the Tigers Team, Troy Tyson. Daniel and Troy fight 12 rounds. Daniel and Johnny goes down. In the end, Daniel finally get up and win the title. Daniel makes a speech and the last word to say to his mother before walk in out, "Mom, I Did It!". Future ''The Knockout Kid 3, 4, 5, 6'' Walt Disney Pictures has said that it is confirmed that the series will see 4 more sequels after The Knockout Kid, Part II, bringing it to a six-film series. Principal cast Crew Filming Principal photography of The Knockout Kid began on October 31, 2013 and concluded on December 18, 2013. Principal photography of The Knockout Kid, Part II began on March 30, 2015, and concluded on June 28, 2015. Principal photography of The Knockout Kid, Part III began on September 7, 2018 and concluded on November 28, 2018. Principal photography of The Knockout Kid, Part IV began on _____ and concluded on ______. Principal photography of The Knockout Kid, Part V began on _____ and concluded on ______. Principal photography of Daniel Magder began on _____ and concluded on ______. Gallery Logo Theknockoutkid1542.png TkKtlogo.png Tkk4991.png|"The Knockout Kid" released on November 25, 2014 TKKPII.png|"The Knockout Kid II" released on June 20, 2016 TKKPIII.png|"The Knockout Kid III" released on June 30, 2019 TKKPIV.png|"The Knockout Kid IV" released on August 27, 2021 TKKPV.png|"The Knockout Kid V" released on November 24, 2024 Category:Film series